


A Trip to Disney

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walt Disney World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard surprises his boyfriend with a trip to Walt Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction in a while. I saw a prompt on the Silicon Valley kink meme for a Jarrich going to Walt Disney World fic, which is something I've been thinking about for a while (because I'm a Disney nerd), so I decided to go for it! I'm still getting used to AO3, so this fic is rate G although there is a little bit of swearing. This is the Silicon Valley fandom, so I didn't think anyone would mind...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

When after a night of drinking wine and watching Disney movies, Jared let it slip that he had never been to a Disney park, Richard knew he had to do something. Jared was responsible for keeping Pied Piper-and by extent Richard- afloat. He just worked so hard that Richard thought he deserved a break. It also helped that Richard wanted to repay his boyfriend for all the romantic gestures he made. 

After a week of research and some anxiety-induced vomiting (because holy fuck is Disney expensive), Richard surprised his boyfriend with tickets to Walt Disney World for the week of Jared’s birthday. Jared may have cried. 

Because Jared was so thrilled, he wanted to plan everything. When he wasn’t doing his actual job, he spent his spare time planning and researching. Multi-colored pens, highlighters, and the SWOT board may have come out. (“Flying instead of driving, Strengths: get there faster! Weaknesses: no fun road trip.”) Richard found Jared’s enthusiasm adorable. In fact, it was downright infectious. Normally, Richard would never agree to wear Disney-inspired clothes, lest Elrich and the rest of the Pied Piper crew found out and mocked him for it, but this “DisneyBounding” made Jared happy, so he agreed. It was even better when the cast members complimented their ensembles and Jared just beamed with pride. “Someone got it!” he would proudly whisper to Richard as they practically skipped to their next attraction. 

Richard had never seen Jared as happy as he was in the Tiki Room. Most people around them were one their phones, trying to get an escape from walking everywhere, but Jared was humming along. When they left the show, all he could talk about how “magical” it was despite scientific inaccuracies. Richard’s favorite attractions in the Magic Kingdom were the Haunted Mansion and the Hall of Presidents. Despite not enjoying anything scary, he liked the Haunted Mansion because it gave him an extra excuse to snuggle up to Jared. He likes Hall of Presidents because he was a bit of a history buff.

Because Hollywood Studios was going through a heavy building phase and Animal Kingdom closes early, they did those parks on the same day. While Jared was more than happy to trek around the nature trails in Animal Kingdom, Richard found himself struggling to keep up. He wondered if he should start joining his boyfriend on his regular nature hikes, if only to stay in shape. Then dismissed that idea because Saturday mornings were for sleeping, not exercising. He was excited to note that the open parts of Hollywood Studios did not involve a lot of walking. 

EPCOT was a fun day, even if Richard went on a slight rant about how they needed to update some of the technology stuff. (“They finished it with the first moon landing, Jared!”) 

For Jared’s actual birthday, their last full day, Richard let Jared do whatever he wanted. They spent the day hopping from park to park doing whatever they previously didn’t have time for or wanted to do again. They were both fairly exhausted, but happy, by the time of their dinner reservation at Be Our Guest. Because Beauty and the Beast is his favorite Disney movie, Jared got a little misty-eyed when they entered the ballroom. 

“It looks exactly like the movie!” he whispered in astonishment. Richard squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile.

During their dinner, they talked about everything. Their trip, Pied Piper, their future. 

“We should get married.” Richard blurted out during dessert. Jared’s eyes widened.

“What?”

Richard’s faced dropped. “I w-w-was just thinking. We’ve been dating for a few years now…” he started to get fidgety and looked a little sick, “And we live together and we practically act like a married couple anyways…And I love you so much. Do you want to get married?” 

“Is this an official proposal?” Richard noticed Jared had the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

“Maybe? I don’t know?” Richard took a deep breath. Did he want this? He shook that thought away. Of course he did. “Yes.” He grabbed Jared’s hands, but decided against kneeling on the floor; there wasn’t a lot of space. Tears were really beginning to stream down Jared’s cheeks, but he was smiling. 

“Shit, I don’t have a ring,” Richard muttered to himself, “But, Jared…Donald…Jared, will you marry me?” 

Jared squealed, “Yes,” and leaned over to give Richard a short, but sweet kiss on the lips. When they split, they noticed some of their neighbors and cast members were cheering. They both blushed.

Richard decided it really was a magical place.


End file.
